ALAS CUBIERTAS DE HOLLÍN
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Una historia irreal donde las fuerzas oscuras parecen haber tomado partido, el pacto se ha cumplido y es tiempo de cobrar el peaje... ¿Que hara Neil? ¿Sucumbira al maligno? Se arriesgara por lo que tanto desea al fin, o por amor lo dejara partir... esta seguro de algo, por primera vez AMA.
1. ALAS CUBIERTAS DE HOLLÍN 1

**Para Neil Legan**

**Chica de Terry, Agosto 2012**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**ALAS CUBIERTAS DE HOLLÍN**

**Parte 1**

**"Como olvidar…"**

**(Monólogo)**

* * *

La guardia acabo, estoy cansada y el cuerpo duele después de asistir al quirófano durante toda la tarde, exhausta, los pies acalambrados, trabajar de esta forma me impide pensar en mi; pero al cambiar turno me viene ese aguijonazo de soledad.

Me detuve en la cafetería de costumbre, había llovido a torrentes durante toda la tarde ahora solo lloviznaba, lo suficiente para mojarme el cabello que deje suelto por hartarme del moño apretado que exigía mi profesión, lloviznaba lo suficiente para deslavar el valor interior, lo suficiente para desear ahogar las añoranzas en el café.

No es sano fumar pero de pronto calma un poco mi ansiedad, me inundan los recuerdos así como la lluvia inunda la calle, los coches pasan y envían una ola de agua cristalina y fría al ventanal de la cafetería, las luces de los coches y los anuncios se vuelven difusos, mi corazón vuela…

Fue un viernes, un viernes como hoy… Llovía a cantaros, el cielo se caía a pedazos gota por gota, y en ese mismo número de pedazos se rompió mi corazón aquella noche en el teatro principal de Chicago.

Terry…

¿Que podía referirle? Humillarme aun mas reclamando algo que yo misma no cumplí… Estaba en su derecho de buscar su felicidad, de "salir" con quien le diera la gana, yo… no podía reprocharle nada.

Guardaba la esperanza, la estúpida esperanza de que el me amaba a pesar de su silencio. Pensé que en algún momento vendría a buscarme y me llevaría con el, como suspiraba en las paginas intimas de ese cuento rosa y rojo.

De hecho creí que había sido el quien envió por mi, que por esa razón estaba en Chicago. Ahora se que no fue el. Quien haya sido el remitente de aquella nota ahora tiene ni tuvo la menor importancia, término haciéndome un enorme favor, aunque no lo comprendí hasta ahora.

Tenia un príncipe, estaba comprometida con el, con esa ilusión de niñez que alimente como "el estado perfecto del amor" nunca le encontré ningún defecto, hasta que esa noche lluviosa cayo la venda de mis ojos.

Estaba comprometida con un príncipe a pesar de eso soñaba que en cualquier momento me rescatara un Duque-Actor ja ja ja que tonta fui.

Al final, ambos, ilusión y fantasía se encargaron de mostrarme que eran eso… quimeras en mi mente.

¡Vaya con el tío abuelo! -No podía evitar elevar las cejas mientras sorbía el café caliente y recordaba aquella escena enmarcada por los reflectores amarillos- ¡Vaya que era un maldito desgraciado! Quien dice que la gente que aparenta sencillez y naturalidad, perfecta, es pura también por dentro.

Viéndolo fríamente me pregunte durante mucho tiempo si el gustaba de ese tipo de sexo salvaje, exhibicionista y compartido, ¿Por qué insistió conmigo? Creo que nunca lo sabré.

Según Freud ese tipo de "gustos" no llega a desaparecer solo porque deseemos que así suceda.

Era… en aquel tiempo, tan inocentemente estúpida y virgen, soñaba con ser convertida en mujer entres sabanas blancas, entre un lecho de algodón sedas y flores, transpirando amor perfumado por cada poro de la piel. Sabia que si había alguien que me amaría de esa forma seria Albert, el llenaba como un muerto llena un ataúd, esa idea. Que lejos estaba de la realidad.

Terry… De Terry no me sorprende su "fogosidad" el es… "Fuego liquido por su mismo" y sabia que ardería en sus brazos llegado el momento pero no me preocupaba, había dado muestras de delicadeza y le tenia Fe. Ese fue el veneno que me robo la razón, ahogando sueños, carcomiendo mis esperanzas.

El era mi anhelo secreto y callado, y esperaba con toda seguridad que Albert terminaría supliéndolo, que el sabría como borrarlo con el tiempo de mi. No en vano me acompaño todo ese tiempo sin importarle cortejarme sabiendo que yo… era pareja de Terry.

Que ridículas deducciones las mías, era tan ingenua… Y así envenenada dos veces, fui a parar a la mansión de Chicago, yo sabia que ahí estaba el, con muchas dudas me refugie en su alcoba, sentí alivio al no encontrarlo, nadie me buscaría en aquel lugar, ansiaba que llegara, deseaba romper mis sueños de princesa en desgracia entregándome a sus garras, reunido el valor como arte de "magia" de pronto el llego.

Sentía rabia y deseos de vengar ojo por ojo cada una de mis niñescas fantasías.

Al principio el se vio sorprendido de verme ahí, no podía creerlo ¡Claro yo lo rechace mandándolo al diablo delante de todos! Pero yo estaba determinada a que sucediera, a entregar mi cuerpo esa misma noche.

No esperaba que el se portara como siempre imagine que seria mi primera vez, me causaba temor pensar que me lastimaría y que yo lo permití, luego sus palabras… Ciertamente había dejado de ser un chiquillo malcriado, era un hombre y eso me puso húmeda debajo de mis pantaletas de inexperta, por primera vez lo percibí fiero, tan indeciso y deseoso por tomarme, sus dudas solo lograban acrecentar mi deseo, temía que el se rehusara, olía endemoniadamente bien, ¡besaba como un bendito! Mucho mejor que el primer beso que me diera Terry y que logro calentarme por primera vez, tan contundentemente que me aterro, pero el beso tan despiadado de Neil solo logro que deseara mas y mas… su piel era tan suave y de pronto me pareció tan atractiva y atrayente que no pude evitar tocarle.

Dijo que nunca había estado con una virgen ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso todo el mundo masculino iba a despreciarme por ser doncella? Temí que mi tesoro mejor guardado fuera a convertirse en mi desgracia, ni siquiera Neil me deseaba lo suficiente por ser "pura y casta" afortunadamente me equivoque, siempre tuve la vaga sospecha de que el si seria capaz de lo que sea, por someterme a sus caprichos.

Sus palabras indecentes, blasfemas y lascivas me causaban escalofríos, repulsión y al mismo tiempo llenaban mi cuerpo y mi cabeza de una sensación caliente peligrosa y excitante que no conocía, perdí el sentido mientras mi cuerpo ansiaba pegarse al suyo, ansiaba ser tomada, fiera y rápidamente, ¡Ya! En ese momento, no soportaba esperar más… Deje que el me mostrara lo que Terry y William sentían y gozaban lejos de mi.

Fue un viernes con sabor a delicioso tormento, un Viernes lluvioso, tormentoso, como hoy.

Después de aquel día algo extraño sucedió, no pudimos poner distancia de por medio después de lo sucedido esa noche en su recamara y que quedara como un desliz, un momento de locura de ambos. Seguimos viéndonos a escondidas.

De pronto me deleitaba en esa secreta travesura de "Montarle Tremendo cacho" a mi respetable prometido, ¡A que jodidamente bien se sentía! Cuando me despedía William con un beso en la mejilla y yo me dirigía a los brazos de mi ardoroso amante que ya estaba esperando ansioso y duro como una roca, por mí.

Sabia que Terry estaba en la ciudad, pensaba estúpidamente que iba a buscarme pero en lugar de eso, lo vi por primera vez después de no se cuanto tiempo, besándole los pechos a la amante activa de mi prometido, mientras el la en varillaba con su miembro por detrás, ambos completamente desnudos, Terry no tardaría mucho en estarlo, no pude mirar mas. Salí de allí. Ni cuenta me di en que momento Terry volvió a Nueva York.

Ahora se que, en realidad si fue a buscarme, pero -Según palabras de el- al enterarse de que estaba comprometida con William el que fuera en otro tiempo nuestro mejor amigo y cómplice de nuestros amores -o eso creía yo- "decidió alejarse" y no causarme problemas.

¡A otra perra con ese hueso! ¡Me creerá la estúpida de antes como me creen todos!

No se acerco a mi porque compartió a la Klaise con mi prometido, no tuvo el valor… o es que hubo un acuerdo entre "caballeros" de guardarse su "secretito" arruinando las posibilidades de Terry… ¡pero que imbécil! ¿Y Albert? Acaso a Terry le pareció bien que me estuviera viendo la cara de pendeja… con su "amiguita querida". ¡Pueden irse mucho al carajo los tres! Y que les aproveche. Yo para ese entonces disfrutaba de mi recién estrenada libertad de cuerpo y alma al lado de Neil.

Mi cambio fue notorio para todos pero no sabían a que atribuírselo, en publico Neil y yo simulábamos no soportarnos como siempre, pero en cualquier rincón oscuro nos devorábamos vivos, con sendos calentones que lograban acrecentar el ardor para nuestro próximo encuentro "in prívate".

Puse barreras entre Albert y yo, cada vez mas distante, cada vez menos interesada en sus anécdotas y cartas, cada vez mas ocupada -Con Neil… Quise decir "hospital" por supuesto- Cada vez más feliz de sus "viajes de negocios".

Me sorprende que George no le hubiese dicho nunca de mi relación ilícita con Neil, nos descubrió, pero calló. Fue Johnson quien me llevo al teatro, insistió en llevarme a esas horas de la noche, supongo que no sabia donde estaba su "jefe" ni que era lo que me aguardaba ahí.

Quizás pensó todo el tiempo que realmente Terry había enviado por mi, y que el tenia la "obligación" de salvaguardar mi buena conducta. ¡Ja! Si supiera lo que vía sobre el escenario… mis fantasías pueden calificarse de castas comparadas con eso.

Cuando llegue llorando y subí al automóvil, le pregunte si sabia quien era Karen Klaise, esos segundo de turbación que atravesaron por sus oscuros ojos no me pasaron desapercibidos, no dijo nada, se limito a llevarme a la mansión, su silencio era la peor respuesta al fin había descubierto el "secreto de William", condujo mientras yo lloraba mi doble desgracia. Fue Albert "sin apellido" quien siempre estuvo conmigo, pero a William A. Andrew yo no lo conocía y esa noche, se me presento tal cual era.

Neil y yo nunca hablamos sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, nos limitábamos a desgarrarnos, a follar, coger, amar o como se le pueda llamar, hicimos recorrido por todos esos significados, despacio, lento, con furia, de prisa, acompasado y arrebatado, con ardor, con ternura, pero siempre con deleite.

¿Como culpar a Albert o a Terry? El sexo era algo adictivo, algo de lo que no se puede prescindir una vez que lo has probado y por todos los cielos Neal me volvió adicta a su sexo.

Comencé a desesperar a Albert, discutíamos porque era poco el tiempo que le dedicaba cuando se encontraba en Chicago, no soportaba estar en su compañía porque sabia que venia de los brazos de Karen apestando a su perfume escandaloso, sabia que traía su saliva y quien sabe que mas en sus labios, ¡Agh! ¡Que le aproveche! Tendría lobotomía en el cerebro si creía que yo iba a seguir rindiéndole pleitesía.

Al único al que me rendía y solo en la cama era a Neil.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos solo me provocaba suspirar mi soledad.

Salir con Terry me gustaba, estaba cortejándome descaradamente pero esto que siempre quise no me llenaba, el sabia que estaba comprometida con Albert ante todo el mundo pero solo de "palabra" y solo para demostrarle que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego "Lo que hace la mano, hace el de atrás" .

Aun así lejos de William, Terry me hacia la corte con su singular estilo encantador de caballero que en realidad desea no serlo ¡como me enloquecía! Que me tratara así… pero en nuestra adolescencia.

Se sorprendió cuando nos encontramos de casualidad en las calles de Nueva York y yo fumaba, se sorprendió de mi pensamiento liberal y de mi decisión de trabajar en esta ciudad enorme. Me divertía estar con el y salir a pasear pero no me era suficiente, sentía por Terry un infinito cariño pero no mas.

Eran casi 6 meses desde que deje Chicago. Dos apenas de que Terry se enterara de que vivía aquí y de que estaba trabajando en el hospital para niños desahuciados donde probaban técnicas y tratamiento novedosos para ayudarles a vencer las terribles enfermedades terminales. Era un trabajo arduo, demandante, el aprendizaje se daba todos los días, por eso decidí venir.

No me di cuenta, en que momento me enamore de Neil, mientras mantuvimos nuestra relación fui feliz y me bastaba pero cuando me entere de esta oportunidad única y decidí venir aquí, Número 1: Albert puso el grito en el cielo, por primera vez no estuvo de acuerdo en que me mudara a Nueva York por tiempo indefinido. Número 2: No se si porque Terry le hacia sentir pasos en la azotea y ¡oh casualidad! Viven en esta enorme ciudad o Número 3: por que aquí es donde tiene su nido de sexo con la Klaise.

Me importo un comino lo que pensara y por puro orgullo de hacerlo rabiar de aquella manera, después de darle largas y largas a la fecha del matrimonio -¡Ja! Ingenuo, sigue creyendo que eso algún día pasara- Ahora me voy dejando la fecha para… ¡sabrá el cielo azul celeste de sus ojos cuando! Y yo seguía poniéndome mas y mas preciosa, -todos los decían- y el mas y mas viej… "interesante" pues para mi dejo de serlo hace mucho.

Tome mis cosas y le cerré la enorme puerta "fina caoba roja" de la mansión, "Su mansión" donde perdí mi castidad, en su principesca nariz.

Estaba loco si cree que iba a decirme que hacer, no escuchaba a nadie menos iba a hacerlo ahora, ver su frustración me provoco un sentimiento de triunfo.

Neil me apoyo en mi decisión de irme, me dijo que "sabíamos" que eso pasaría, que me deseaba suerte y que esperaba que fuera feliz con la persona indicada. Luego se monto en su auto y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Verle las espaldas enfundadas en su traje gris, perfecto como un guate me provoco un deseo ardiente de ir tras el pero amarre mis pies, quizás el tenia razón y era tiempo de acabar.

Nuestra relación no era de esas de "eternamente, para siempre, juntos, forever" así que tome aire para calmar mi agitado corazón y seguí mi camino, que curiosamente me llevaba de nuevo a Nueva York, la ciudad donde radicaba Terry.

En mi viaje en tren descubrí cuanto le extrañaba y no habían pasado ni 24 horas siquiera de no verlo. Extrañaba verme en sus ojos topacio que me miraban de lejos con aquel brillo seductor que me llamaba a pegarme a su cuerpo, era como un imán que ejercía fuerza sobre mi, fuerza de atracción con la que tenia que luchar cuando compartíamos un mismo espacio lleno de otras personas, disimular y jugar a engañar a la familia y amigos solo lograba prendernos, cuando al fin conseguíamos estar solos, ardíamos sin control.

Puro y descarado deseo destilábamos, todos eran tan "puritanos" que me sorprende que no imaginaran que mi amante y la amante de Neil, pisaban el mismo suelo y se encontraban bajo el mismo techo en ese preciso momento en la casa del gran patriarca. Pero, como nos odiábamos pues…

¿Quién lo imaginaría siquiera? A veces bromeamos al mencionar que cara pondría Archie si lo supiera y entonces reímos a carcajadas, sobre Albert nunca hablamos, nunca, evitábamos el tema y hasta ahora se el por que.

Puro y descarado deseo veía en sus ojos, pero en cierto momento ese destello lujurioso cambiaba cuando me poseía, había algo dentro de ellos que me provocaba un calor justo en el corazón y me di cuenta de que el me amaba demasiado tarde, justo cuando me quedaba sola en mi departamento Neoyorkino y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que extrañarle con locura.

Descubrí recapitulando nuestros encuentros que no solo era deseo, el me amaba de verdad. El tiempo pasaba, me sumergía en el arduo trabajo y mas lo extrañaba, su cínica sonrisa ahora me resultaba la cosa mas sexy del mundo, la forma en como le gustaba poseerme de pie, por detrás, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, y del deseo crudo pasaba al amor… cuando me besaba el cuello, cuando hundía su nariz en mi melena alborotada, susurraba cosas que no podía entender, me abrazaba con sus brazos y manos como queriendo que soportara sus furiosos envites, como deseando que no escapara nunca de el, me daba la sensación que temía ese momento, el momento en que tendríamos que separarnos.

Me obligaba a mirar, me enseño con el tiempo a perder la pena, a admirar mi propio cuerpo a conocer sus demandas, me enseño como era que me idolatraba secretamente, en nuestro sexo se convirtió en Amo luego en esclavo me dejo inventar mis gustos y mi ritmo, me di cuenta de que lo permitió porque me amaba y deseaba que yo lo amara a mi antojo, nunca dejo de amarme desde que pretendió tenerme por la fuerza hace tanto tiempo y por esa, por la madurez que nos viene con la edad a punta de golpes, es que me dejo ir, sin reclamos, ni explicaciones, solo me beso con desesperación, me deseo suerte y se marcho, dejándome así, completamente enamorada el.

El creía que yo nunca lo amaría, no a alguien como "el", un demonio condenado, quizás mas cínico que Albert, quizás mas oscuro que Terry pero nunca mentiroso, hasta que tuvo que dejarme ir.

En noches como esta la espera de otro día es larga y cruel rememorando sus besos, sus gestos, las palabras calladas no pronunciadas, el amor destilado por los poros tal como lo anhelaba yo en mis fantasías, cuando iba a imaginar que seria Neil que la hiciera realidad, como le extrañaba… El deseo y la necesidad de su sexo es tremenda, y aunque entre Terry y yo chispean las ganas de conocernos sin ropa cuando estamos solos, no es a el a quien yo necesito desnudo y rendido en mi cama.

El me desea a mi, y yo deseo hacer el amor pero con Neal, no cometeré la estupidez de mezclar mis sentimientos con mis deseos como lo hice con Albert en el pasado creyendo que el supliría a Terry. Terry no puede aunque quiera suplir lo que Neil me ha echo sentir, lo que me enseño con actos, quizás Terry siga amándome como siempre lo desee pero lamentablemente dejo pasar demasiado tiempo y se dejo vencer por sus deseos, yo no cometeré ese error.

Como olvidar lo que vivimos, como expresar lo que sentimos, tantos besos, tantos secretos y sexo, tantos sueños rotos que se fueron y cuantas nuevas esperanzas renacieron debajo…

Como le explico a mi corazón que tu no estas… no puedo sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi presente, en cada instante estas tú… Como olvidar, que te llevaste mi corazón cuando me dijiste adiós.

6 meses sin verte ni saber de ti, como quisiera verte llegar en este momento, bajo esta lluvia fría como aquel viernes… Como he de olvidar nuestra primera noche juntos…

**Continuara...**

* * *

***Sound Track**

**Como Olvidar - Olga Tañon.**

**(Versión balada)**

11


	2. ALAS CUBIERTAS DE HOLLÏN 2 FIN

**ALAS CUBIERTAS DE HOLLÍN**

**Parte 2 (Final)**

**El ángel que quiero yo**

* * *

-Disculpe…

-¿Si Margaret?

-La señorita Candice ...

-Dígale por favor que le llamare en cuanto termine la junta. ¿Otra cosa Margaret?

-Es al señor Legan a quien solicita.

* * *

-Candy ¿Te sucede algo?

-Si

No le di tiempo a pensar ni reaccionar, tenía tantos meses sin verlo… Sin importarme el lugar lo tome por las solapas de su traje gris oscuro y lo bese justo tras el recoveco donde nadie podía mirarnos ¡Oh Dios como me enloquecía verlo enfundado en ese color! Sin apartarme abrió la puerta y me introdujo dentro, entonces si me tomo de la espalda y pego aun mas nuestro abrazo y nuestras bocas.

-Candy… dime… ¿que sucedió? ¿Por que volviste? Estas bien…

-Ahora si, ahora lo estoy, ansiaba verte…

-Qu-e…

Lo mire melosamente, mientras repasaba sus labios húmedos con mis dedos limpiando el labial de su boca, su mirada era de confusión. Aun así no dejaba de abrazarme apretadamente contra el, escondidos en una oficina oscura como dos chiquillos.

-Candy… ¿sabes en donde me encontraba?

-¿Interrumpí algo importante? -Dije seductoramente.

-Mhmm… ¡al diablo eso! Estaba en una junta con William y Archivald.

-Oh… que mal, que mal portada soy…

-Candy…

-Neal, lo se todo y necesitamos hab…

-Si, necesitamos hablar pero no aquí y no así. Sabes donde…

-Si

-Te veré allá. Ahora saca tu precioso trasero de aquí, antes de que… Te devore aquí mismo.

* * *

-Señor Andrew

-Algún problema Margaret

Albert entro en la sala de juntas numero dos, donde le pedía a Candy esperarlo.

-No hay nadie allí Señor Andrew.

-¿Y Candy?

-La Señorita White se fue.

-¿Y Neil?

-El señor Legan me pidió llamar a su secretaria y cancelar su agenda del resto día.

* * *

Apenas y pude llegar con el tiempo justo, el ardor no lo soportaba mas deje la botella dentro de la nevera y corrí hacia la recamara, ahí estaba ella mirando por el balcón, me vio y corrió a mi encuentro.

-Son para mí.

-Por supuesto.

Tomo el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que le traje y aunque las abrazo nuestros cuerpos las hicieron a un lado por que no podían soportar más la lejanía. Nos besamos con locura, cuanto la amaba… Ella se veía preciosa, estaba bien aparentemente, cualquier cosa que la hubiera hecho volver a Chicago no era en este momento una prioridad, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve directo al enorme lecho que tantas veces nos vio retozar.

La recosté mientras ella seguía admirando las rosa y sonreía, a mi pesar me separe de su boca, levante el maravilloso vestido color malva entallado que llevaba hasta la cintura, ella ondeo sus preciosas caderas para ayudarme, estaba desesperado por percibir ese olor… ¡Si! Allí estaba su olor de mujer, ese que desplegaba solo para mi, su ropa interior de encaje era el ultimo obstáculo que me separaba de ella, lamí por encima una, dos, tres, no se cuantas veces, como lo necesitaba, y al parecer ella también, estaba gimiendo, encantadoramente caliente, húmeda, deliciosa.

¡Al carajo con todo! Ella estaba así por mi, No iba a soportar mucho tiempo fuera de ella, me eleve un poco mientras ella tomaba aliento después de su pequeño climax, volví a besarla, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente en cada rincón, su cuerpo estaba ansioso e hinchado a causa de mi lengua, acogió la dureza de mi miembro maravillosamente, nos amoldamos mutuamente , como una salchicha se encaja perfectamente en medio del pan, eso me decía que ella estuvo deseándolo tanto como lo extrañe yo.

Sus manos antes inexpertas encontraron mi cinturón y comenzó a zafarlo, mi mano derecha fue mas rápida y de un solo movimiento libere mi ya dolorosa erección. Bajo la cremallera estaba listo y duro como una roca, listo para ella aunque eso significara que la posesión seria ruda y sin tregua, no podía ser de otra forma después del tiempo que estuve lejos de ella soportando el deseo de ir a buscarla.

No pude a esperar a delicadezas o a romance, y ella tampoco, rompí con mis dedos el encaje que cubría la concha acojinada y suave donde iba a refregarme obscenamente hasta explotar, abrí sus piernas y la tome, la reclame como solo mía, aunque fuera solo en ese momento y dentro de nuestro lugar.

Ella gimió muy fuerte, resoplaba y mordía mi mandíbula, antes de que comenzara a suplicar por liberación yo me perdí por completo, su interior estaba incendiado, me ordeñaba, me exprimía las bolas con sus contracciones internas, sentía que moría y que al mismo tiempo tocaba el cielo metido en ella clavado fuerte y profundo mientras ambos gimoteábamos enloquecidos, cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la había anhelado aun mas que antes, probarla, tenerla rendida y dispuesta, su sudor dulce, su boca deliciosa, su crema caliente y agridulce… TODA ELLA. Era mía.

¡Maldición! Estaba irremediablemente enamorado, estúpidamente enamorado, esta mujer tenia mis bolas en su mano y podría hacerme añicos si lo quisiera, desafortunadamente no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá…

Ella había vuelto, fue a buscarme por alguna razón que desconocía, pero ahora me la estaba devorando de una sola vez en mi cama, en mi casa, como lo venia soñando cada noche desde que se fue.

Fue una cogida rápida y sucia, desastrosa pero con sabor a redimida gloria, la ropa arrugada, arruinada, rota, nuestros jugos internos mesclados estallando por todas partes, sudorosos, despeinados, cansados, pero saciados y felices al menos por ahora.

Rodé de encima de ella para recuperar el aliento no podía dejar de mirarla pensando que en algún momento se desvanecería, tome su mano y la apreté ella correspondió entre su agitada respiración y sus ojos verdes tan bellos, brillantes me miraban de una forma encantadora, llenándome de calor el corazón.

Me levante, me desvestí por completo, la ayude a rodarse y baje el cierre de su vestido que ya la tenia sofocada por tenerlo arremolinado bajo su pecho. Luego seguí con sus medias y entonces vi el desastre, su ropa interior completamente masacrada, la quite con cuidado, temí haberla lastimado, la amaba tanto que este reencuentro no hubiese sido de otra manera aunque quisiéramos el intento hubiera sido en vano, necesitábamos ese desfogue rápido para poder concentrarnos en el motivo que la trajo de regreso.

-Y bien ¿por que volviste? - Al fin pude formular la inquietante pregunta.

-Parece que no te da mucho gusto verme.

-Como puedes decir eso después de… que arruinamos la ropa de esa manera. ¿Te lastime? Lo siento…

-Nunca te disculpas ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-Creo que me comporte mas bestial que de costumbre, pero no voy a…

-Pero estabas necesitado de esto, de mí.

¡Demonios! Y eso ¿de que va? Al ver mi silencio y mi ceño fruncido, sonrió; no esperaba de ella esa aseveración de que yo la "necesitara" vaya que me tomo por sorpresa, siempre creí que entre nosotros había un acuerdo mudo amante de "mientras dure" no tenia idea si ella deseaba casarse con William, o si solo quería torturarlo y al final dejarlo o casarse con el y mantener este ilícito mientras le divirtiera. Que ella no me pertenecía lo tenía claro y lo asumido, "quizás"; no iba a pelear por ella, sabia que no tenía caso. Por eso me la devoraba cada vez que caía en mis brazos trataba de atarla a mi para que nunca me dejara, haciendo realidad "a medias" mi fantasía.

-Neil… ¿tú me amas?

-¿Qu-e?

-¿Me amas?

-¿A que viene eso? -Pedazo de imbécil. No se te pudo ocurrir respuesta mejor.

-Necesito saberlo, quiero saber que represento en tu vida, para definir el rumbo de la mía.

-Querida por si no te has dado cuenta mandaste por mi en lugar de tu prometido, deje colgada a la junta administrativa para correr a tu llamado, ahí estaba William creyó que era el a quien llamabas, habrá que dar algunos explicaciones "creíbles".

-Supongo que ya debes tener alguna en mente. –Dijo girándose un poco desilusionada de mis respuestas, ¿acaso la creía tonta? sabia lo que había hecho, yo era el imbécil que no alcanzaba a dimensionar lo que hizo. Pero era verdad en cuando escuche su nombre, mi corazón latió a prisa, "Ella esta aquí" mi mente fraguo el reencuentro de inmediato que ni siquiera escuche que me había llamado a mi, reaccione como autómata cuando la secretaria me llamo de nuevo, ante la mirada incrédula de Andrew.

-La verdad no, estaba preocupado por ti. –Trate de recomponer mi error girándola hacia mi, abrazándola por debajo de las sabanas.

-Y querías tenerme a solas para… retozar a tu antojo.

-Si, también eso, te extrañe…

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Después de demostrarle y dejarle muy, muy claro que no mentía, de amarla con lentitud como a ella le gusta por horas, quedamos agotados, estaba anocheciendo ya, yo solo pensaba en que William estaría como león enjaulado esperando a Candy y ella acurrucada plácidamente entre mis brazos, cuanto orgullo sentía de habérmela ganado y de tenerla aunque fuera así, de esta manera. No importaba en realidad, fue un trato y debía tomar tanto como me fuera posible.

-Neil…

-Creí que dormías.

-No puedo, tengo que decirte a lo que vine…

Oh, oh… Esto no suena muy bien, por lo general esta mujer no se queda callada, mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado.

-Vas a terminar…

-Si, ¿que piensas?

-No lo se, ¿eso es lo que quieres? -El estomago me dio un vuelco pero me controle no le iba a dar el gusto de verme derrotado.

-Si, es lo que quiero, ¿tu lo quieres?

-¿Yo? -Como se le ocurre preguntarme semejante cosa- Candy no crees inapropiado aun para mí, preguntarme eso…

-¿De que hablas?

-Estamos desnudos, abrazados, después de haber tenido magnifico y gratificante sexo y ahora pretendes que te de mi bendición para irte con Grandchester.

-¿Qu-e cosa? ¿Que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto?

-¿Qué? No viniste a comunicarme que dejas a William vestido y alborotado chiflando literalmente en la loma para irte con… tu…"Terry"

-Neil Legan, acaso estas celoso…

-No juegues, sabes que yo soy inmune a esas cursilerías. –Me senté al borde de la cama para que ella no viera como los celos estaban quemándome, carcomiéndome las entrañas y tragándome el orgullo herido cual bilis amarilla y amarga.

-Pues si, en efecto tienes razón, voy a dejar de jugar con William y le daré su libertad.

-Me parece bien. El no te merece.

-¿Y Terry?

-Supongo que, el si, ya que lo aceptaste de nuevo.

-Un momento, porque dices que Albert no…

-Candice, para nadie era secreto que William tenia amoríos.

-¿Qu-e?

-Era increíble ver que tú eras la única que no se daba cuenta, o no querías aceptarlo.

-Seguramente el actorsucho de cuarta te prometió… Candice ¿hiciste el amor con el?

-Nunca me llamas Candice… Estas molesto conmigo… ¿Y tu? Tuviste sexo con alguien mas en todo este tiempo Neil.

-¿Yo? Por que me lo preguntas…

-Por que me lo preguntas tú a mí.

-Esto es un error…

-Sabes que pienso, que no, que en todo este tiempo me fuiste fiel…

Me gire a mirarla, en su rostro había dulzura y satisfacción. Eso me hizo sentir desnudo de alma ante ella, acaso ahora iba a burlarse de mi, otra vez.

-Sabes como lo se, por la forma en como nos recibimos hoy, por la forma animal en que nos amamos, porque apenas te llame y viniste a mi, yo también te fui fiel este tiempo y anhelaba verte, estar contigo.

-Candy…

-Es cierto, voy a dejar a William de una vez por todas, pero no por Terry, no te voy a mentir, Salí con el, me divertí en su compañía pero eso solo basto para darme cuenta que…

-Qu-e…

-Que tu y yo, estamos…

-Enamorados.

-No es por Terry por quien dejare a William. Es por ti, tonto celoso.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno eso si tu me correspondes.

-Estas loca mujer, Candy yo…

-¿Me amas?

-Si, Te amo.

-Estas dispuesto a ser, solo mío. Porque no pienso compartirte con nadie más.

-Soy tuyo, ¿que no lo vez?

-Si lo veo, y me lo haces sentir. Neil tengo miedo por ti.

-¿Por que? Sabes que soy una lacra. Un hijo de perra, no le doy explicaciones a nadie, quien se preocuparía por mí.

-Yo… No tendrás problemas por mí, con tu familia, con los Andrew.

-Candy, si tú has tomado esta determinación y me has elegido… yo… tratare de corresponder.

-Si… se que lo harás.

Nos abrazamos, ella estaba feliz, y yo también pero había una promesa, un contrato que ensombrecía esta nueva felicidad. Había dado mi palabra y mi alma… que tal si ahora que había tenido lo que soñé, se me arrebataba. No quería morir, o que se tomaran garantías con ella. No soportaría ver que le hiciera algún mal, por cobrarse mi palabra.

* * *

Candy iba a recoger algunas de sus cosas al departamento luego a la mansión, enfrentaría su destino, sola, como siempre lo había hecho.

Por mi parte tenia que dejar algunos papeles arreglados y también necesitaba hablar con alguien seriamente. Quería saber cuanto me quedaba de tiempo por el trato, si era muy poco lo tomaría, de cualquier forma todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano, si en ese momento decide cobrarse al menos pediría desilusionar a Candy y mandarla de regreso con Grandchester, ese bastardo… Aunque no lo quiera admitir se que el la cuidaría bien, no soportaría que por pena o decepción se quedara con el cínico de Andrew, ¡Con el no! Ella es demasiado para semejante escoria.

Por eso tuve que alejarla de mí, aquel día en que Johnson vino a verme, a amenazarme con que me alejara de Candy o le diría a William sobre nuestro desliz con quien sabe que consecuencias para ella. Ninguna golpiza o tortura podrían borrar la satisfacción de mis labios por haber sido yo el primero en su vida, por haber sido yo quien desatara a la mujer que lleva dentro, solo yo…

Así que fui yo quien arreglo lo de la plaza en el hospital en Nueva york, especialmente para ella. Alejarla de mí, de Andrew, y acercarla a ese que siempre considere era su verdadero amor. Andrew nunca lo fue, siempre me pareció que ella se refugiaba en el por soledad, o despecho o que se yo. La mande a Nueva York sin que ella lo supiera para poner distancia entre nosotros y que tuviera una oportunidad de… volver a ser feliz.

Pero volvió, y volvió por mí. No había tiempo que perder. Abrí las puertas de mi habitación en la Mansión Legan.

-Lucifer. ¡Lucifer! Estas ahí, necesitamos hablar.

-Llamando al jefe ¿eh? Esto debe ser grande, pero esta ocupado dime en que te puedo servir Neil.

-Eres tú…

-Pues a quien esperaba, a San Pedro. No lo creo jajajaja

-Sobre el contrato…

-Sobre el contrato que ahora quieres disolver…

-No, no, no es eso, solo que…

-Tu querida fémina del infierno llego, te enteras que dejara a su pecador prometido, que te ha sido fiel, que "increíblemente" se enamoro de ti, que te ama y quiere una casita, con hijitos tuyos y ser felices hasta que yo los separe…

-En serio… ¿Ella quiere hijos míos?

-Pues de hecho ya espera uno…

-¿Qué-e?

-Si, así es, tendrá a su Neilsito en unos exactos… 9 meses. Claro que no sabe que acabas de preñarla. Por eso su calentura, su fogosidad, estaba fértil hasta las orejas y tú no dejaste hueco sin plantar tu semilla.

-Ella esta… embarazada…

-Si, si, si, ¡gran cosa! Volvamos a lo nuestro, a lo importante, ¿me decías? Cual era la urgencia.

-Quiero saber cuanto… cuanto tiempo me queda de contrato…

-Agh… por que siempre insisten en querer saber, ¡Como joden! Vivan su maldita vida y dejen de estarse preocupando cuando se cobrara los servicios del contrato.

-Es que necesito saber.

-Para que, ¿quieres entregarle tu mujer a otro? Para que cargue con un entuerto que no es suyo… ¡Ahh me encanta tu alevosía, tu perversidad!

-¿Grandchester criando a mi hijo?

-Podría ser.

-Quieres decir que moriré pronto.

-Podría ser.

-¿Cuando?

-La próxima semana. En un mes. Mañana. ¡Hoy! mientras duermes…

-No hay fecha exacta.

-No, no la hay, en ningún contrato de almas lo hay. Pero que te preocupa muchacho, la tuviste como querías y por bastante tiempo. Deberías estar satisfecho.

-No lo estoy.

-Ese es tu problema. Es el problema con todos los humanos nunca están satisfechos con nada. Es difícil darles gusto.

-Yo… yo… solo imagine tenerla, domarla, poseer su cuerpo, nunca me imagine que fuera mía en realidad, que llegara a amarla como la amo y que ella se enamoraría de mi… que va a tener un hijo mío, tener una casa, niños, tenerla a ella día a día, noche a noche, su dulzura, sus arrebatos, me embrujo, me idiotizo…

-De eso no hay duda, mírate, no eres el patán cruel y desgraciado que conocí. Lo que logra un buen corazón… y un buen trasero… y un buen par de tetas…

-Si, es cierto, cambie, deje todas mis andanzas por ella, me volví reservado, discreto, cuidadoso con ella, la aleje de mi por salvarla de… una humillación o de una venganza por que la amo y ahora ella regresa y me dice que no puede estar mas sin mi… que le dará la cara a Andrew, que el estar cerca de su antiguo amor no le removió las cenizas… volvió por mi y siento que no me lo merezco.

-Y, por que no. La tienes rendida, ¡Dale matarile! ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste? Humillarla y dejarla cobrarte la que te hizo junto con su prometido o ex prometido. Te jugaron sucio y lo sabes.

-¡No!

-¿Por que no? Porque soy un vil, un desgraciado, le hice la vida miserable de niña, la odie y la lastime con mi amor, lo que hizo me lo merecía, ella estaba defendiéndose de mis sucias artimañas, hice un contrato contigo por tenerla aunque fuera embrujada por ti…

-¿Y si su amor tan cacareado por ti, es producto mío… ?

-No lo es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que fue capaz de identificar que yo la amaba, fue capaz de darse cuenta que se enamoro de mi, y que en todo este tiempo Grandchester no pudo disuadirla de… ella me ama verdaderamente, lo se. Simplemente lo se. Lo siento.

Y si has de llevarte mi alma, prefiero evitarle la humillación de los Andrew y de mi familia, prefiero entregársela a Grandchester porque se que el la cuidara, y la amara como se merece.

-¿Y tu hijo? Sera un Grandchester.

-Por el no me preocupo, mientras tenga a su madre, aunque no me tenga a mi, o aunque el actorsucho funja como su padre, se que Candy nunca permitirá que alguien lo dañe, ella es buena, ella es un ángel, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

-Bravo. ¡Bravo! Que discurso Neil Legan, casi podría llorar… Eso, si tuviera lágrimas. Pero… las cosas son como son, y los contratos son contratos. Tú me entiendes ¿verdad? Hasta hace menos de tres años eras un empresario despiadado.

-Si lo fui, pero esta mujer me cambio la perspectiva de la vida, mejore salarios y condiciones, mis empleados me dieron algo muy valioso, lealtad, trabajo duro y mi propia empresa. Por fin puedo liberarme de la sombra Andrew y comenzar mi propio negocio hecho con mi esfuerzo y el de mis empleados, seria genial si…

-¿Si formaras una familia y tuvieras un trabajo honrado? ¡Qué lindura¡ Todo un cuadro familiar.

-Si, el que yo nunca tuve, con el que siempre soñé, e irónicamente fue Candy mi fantasía siempre y ahora que la tengo al alcance de mi mano… tengo que apartarla de mi.

-Y por que no vas y la tomas, lo disfrutas y ya Dios dirá.

_ ¿Dios? Y el que tiene que ver en tod… Pero yo… yo vendí mi alma al maligno por ella, yo… yo soy un desgraciado maldito que no se la merece.

-Y cambiaste, y aprendiste a bien amar, aprendiste lo que es el sacrificio, aprendiste a no humillar, aprendiste lo que es el dolor, lo que es poner en primer lugar a las personas amadas, sigues siendo igual de pedante y arrogante, celoso, engreído, pero aprendiste a amar y ella te amo tal cual eres.

-Si, ella es un ángel, me hizo rabiar con sus travesuras, fui malo con ella, la humille, y aun así ella estuvo dispuesta ha ayudarme… y a amarme… siempre ella y de nuevo ella, cada día, cada minuto esta en mis pensamientos y siempre fundamento mis decisiones por su criterio, pensando en que estaría orgullosa de mi… la ame sin casi amar… y ella me abrió sus alas y me cubrió con ellas, no me di cuenta, pero así es, mi mente y mi cuerpo vuelan hacia donde ella esta, es mi ángel, el ángel que quiero yo.

-Neil… Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por la felicidad de ella.

-Si, solo envíala a Nueva York, por favor… que nada la detenga aquí.

-Entonces que así sea.

El ángel oscuro se elevo en la habitación aleteando con fuerza, haciendo volar papeles y objetos pequeños por doquier. Neil creyó que ese era el fin, pensó en Candy y en como esa chiquilla se había metido en sus huesos hasta el tuétano, en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Había llegado la hora enfrento al destino el que el había elegido, el que había labrado por mas de tres años, se entrego con resignación pero con una sonrisa en los labios, había dado fruto en ella y eso le era suficiente para saber que algo bueno había dejado a su paso, solo había sido posible con Candy.

-Neil ¡Neil! -Grito el ángel con voz tenebrosa- Mírame y enfrenta tu destino.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi en lo alto, como si la habitación no tuviera techo, sus alas desplegadas emanaban un polvo negro que con el batir se iba desprendiendo poco a poco. Al final las alas quedaron blancas y brillantes, las largas plumas parecían algodón puro. El ángel antes siniestro ahora resplandecía como el mismo sol.

Luego bajo lentamente y se acerco mí al ver mi aturdimiento.

-Neil Legan, todos nacemos siendo ángeles pero permitimos que nuestras alas se llenen de hollín, oscureciéndolas, haciéndonos creer que no hay mas opción que seguir manteniéndolas así, sucias, o peor aun envileciéndolas mas.

Hasta el maligno alguna vez fue un ángel y cayo del cielo, pero fue su decisión, ¿Cuál es la tuya? Si puedes ver, tus alas antes llenas de hollín ahora son blancas de nuevo -Mire sobre mis hombros y en efecto, tenia unas alas enormes completamente blancas- Ve, y cubre con ellas a esa mujer que se encargo de sacudir el hollín de tus alas, se digno de ella, amala y entrégate con todo tu corazón, no digo que todo será fácil, no lo será, pero si se aman de verdad y aprenden a volar sin soltarse de la mano, lo lograran. Ve por ella y se su fuerza. Se su amor, el amor que ella se merece. -De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, el tiempo seguía en el minuto exacto que cuando entre en mi habitación, el tiempo no había transcurrido.

-¡Espera! Espera un minuto. ¿Y el contrato?

-Creo que no leíste las letras pequeñas. Mal, muy Mal para un empresario despiadado -Se escucho una voz juguetona que aparentaba ser maligna sin lograrlo.

-Pero y la voz tenebrosa, el humo viciado, el olor a azufre, la risa macabra, esos ojos rojos, y todo el show malévolo…

-Ah… eso… Bueno es que si uno se presenta como un ángel blanco con buenas intenciones todos te mandan al carajo y creen que es un chiste. Que andan sonámbulos y que fue un lindo sueño pero sueño pacheco al fin. Nadie nos toma en serio. Así he perdido muchas almas incrédulas, desgraciadamente.

Pero si uno se presenta con todo este teatrito infernal, voz ronca, burlesca y mandona te escuchan y hacen sin chistar lo que uno les dice, y como siempre pasa firman sin leer. Jejejeje Buen truco ¿no? Las letras pequeñas rezan "Si haces lo que dice el contrato, si te comprometes, seguramente estarás labrando tu verdadera felicidad" "Todo depende de ti, entonces tu alma pertenecerá al señor de los cielos" Pero nadie se molesta en leer…

-¿Y Candy?

-Candy es un alma de Dios, creo que ya lo sabes. Ella nunca a dejado de confiar en el, y es por eso que ha salvado muchas almas, incluso la tuya.

-Y la de Grandchester y la de Andrew…

-Todavía tengo fe en ganar la suya para nuestra causa… Ahora ya lo entendiste nunca es tarde para un cambio de corazón, solo basta sacudirnos el hollín de nuestras alas, se volverán ligeras de nuevo y nos permitirán volar de nuevo. Neil, nadie sabe la hora, o el lugar, así que ve y goza tu vida con ella y recompénsala.

-Lo hare.

**"Y de nuevo tu me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón"**

**"Tu eres el ángel que quiero yo"**

**FIN**

* * *

***Sound Track**

** Ángel - Robín Williams.**

* * *

**Acerca de este trabajo:**

**Estre trabajo nacio bajo la inspíración de un trabajo previo que lei y me encanto. Se trata de tres escritos que se hila en una misma historia magistralmente narrados. **

**Me encanto como CILENITA79 encajo las historias y las volvio una, "SU NEIL" me conquisto de tal manera que bajo su trabajo se creo el escrito que acaban de leer "Alas cubiertas de Hollín" de mi autoria.**

**Le solicite a mi querida amiga a quien me honro en poder llamar asi y tenerla en mi grupo COSA NOSTRA como una de mis capodecinas, poder darle un fin a su historia desde mi punto de vista, ya que el muso "Neil" no me dejaba en paz. Con su consentimiento hice este trabajo que realmente me ha podido encantar ya que pocas veces he escrito sobre Neil y esta serie que escribi para el me ha dejado mas que satisfecha.**

**Ha CILENITA79 infinitas gracias por permitirme jugar con la inspiracion de tus letras, por tener a bien dejarme manosear tu tren de historia y tijeretear a mi muy particular punto de ver, a tu Neil con carta abierta.**

**Creo que nunca habia hecho algo como esto... darle fin a una historia ajena. Excepto con "DOS ALMAS EN EL CEMENTERIO" aunque la ocasion fue diferente pero al mismo tiempo algo parecido... yo me entiendo sola.**

**CILENITA79 PRECIOSA... GRACIAS MIL!**

**Este trabajo es para ti, con todo mi agradecimiento y cariño. **

**A MIS LECTORES VOY A PEDIR LA AUTORIZACION DE CILENITA79 PARA PODER POSTEAR AQUI COMO "COMPLEMENTO" SUS TRES ESCRITOS PREVIOS PARA QUE ENTIENDAN A LA PERFECCION DE DONDE NACIO MI HISTORIA Y COMPRENDER ECHANDO UN VISTAZO "AL PASADO" COMO FUE QUE CANDY Y NEAL LLEGARON A ESTAR JUNTOS.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE MAFIA NEGRA GRANDCHESTER "COSA NOSTRA"**


End file.
